


But this is our  first time

by NataliaRizzari



Series: After the bridge [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by You, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, after the bridge, our bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: 3x08 againafter the bridge, again.Villaneve first night together.Villanelle POV."we kissed for what seemed like hours. Everything makes sense. This is my place, our place and I can keep coming here, to us, to this, where I do make sense, where I am not a "beautiful monster," where I am a woman just like you.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: After the bridge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976830
Kudos: 25





	But this is our  first time

Your warm body approaches, like a light breeze, and hands over my chest. I’m wrapping my arms around your skin and it feels so nice.

“I love you, Eve” I whispered, holding you in my arms.

I draw the beauty of the night in your hair, and your face leans on my chest. I roll you into my blankets and you fall asleep in this bed. We collapse together.

But I stayed awake, savouring the moment... I think I hear you turning to your side of the bed. Your breathing is intense.

I rolled on my side too and propped my head upon my elbow and looked at you. Sitting there, with your lovely body so close to me. It was as if you were daring me to do something; I continued to stare at you. And then, my hand simply reached out and stroked your thigh. I know you wanted me to love you.

There is nothing for me to do but to be right here at this moment. There's nothing more important. I want to express what's inside of me, this sweetness, passion, and profound desire for you. I'm yearning to find a place, a safe place for me to exist.

With one hand I'm gently holding your body against the wall, my other hand touching. Softly. Wandering with my fingers. Exploring. Slow.

You look at me with pleading eyes. Your lips are bright, your eyes are soft from that place of surrender. I found how to read your facial expressions, your silence at this instant is speaking out. You wish me to kiss you... You want me to fill the agony that comes rushing in when I take everything else away.

We have been exposed in front of each other more than once. You're an open book to me, Eve. And you're the most avid reader of Villanelle, from my delicate features, my perfume, my coldness, my deadly violence, and my starvation for you. You can see between the lines when Oksana needs you.

But this is the first time we are skin to skin. Our bodies naked, looking for warmth and love. You know that I yearned to feel loved for an eternity. And you Eve, when you started to be in denial?

"What do you want Eve?" I say while my fingers are capturing every part of you.

"I want you, Villanelle " 

I grab the back of your head. My mouth waters and I need to slide my fingers over your lips, press your cheek to the wall.

This is the moment. More than the desperation and hostility of my lust or my greed to own you, this soft part where you are open and trusting and I’m just about to fall and lose myself, finding you.

I'm kissing you and is exactly how I dreamed. Our tongues searched every part of the other's mouth, pushing, probing. We kissed for what seemed like hours. Everything makes sense. This is my place, our place and I can keep coming here, to us, to this, where I do make sense, where I am not a "beautiful monster", where I am a woman just like you. 

" Help me, Eve, I don't know what to do"

"I'm yours, baby, I promise I'll take of you. Just hold me. You're safe here "

The emotion roars up and shudders something under my chest lose and starts to fade.

I hugged you tight and kissed you again. And then all was flowing naturally. two nude women, making love.

We both had very intense orgasms, and they happened over and over again. It was as if we were discovering pleasure for the first time.

  
I kissed my way down around your skin, opening your legs, then you wrapped them me tightly around my face as I found a perfect spot just around your clit and I licked and licked...

  
I pushed so hard inside you. The sensation was so completely indefinable. I built up a steady rhythm as you pushed yourself back to let my tongue and fingers get deeper, going inside out as hard and as fast as I could. 

"I love you, baby"

“I love you, Eve. I'll look after you. 

You curled up into me a little more, my hand resting between your breast and your hand between my legs.


End file.
